


An offer they can't refuse

by MissRed1



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRed1/pseuds/MissRed1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew no one could change the way they handle each other, but maybe she could do something.<br/>However small it may be, it could loosen them up. In a funny way she even considered it her duty. She is like them a king. Holding the title of the Grey King, her name is Okazaki Reina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An offer they can't refuse

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now and finally decided to get myself to write this. Major lemon ahead. I hope you like it :)

She was sitting on the couch for a while now. Slightly bent forward, legs crossed, she rested her arms on her thighs, a lit cigarette in one hand. She lifted the cigarette to her mouth inhaling the smoke to her lungs, trying hard to calm her nerves.  
She shifted her eyes across the room, not wanting to look at the two men standing in front of her. She is extremely annoyed at the moment.  
The room they were currently in was a large suite, simply decorated but nevertheless elegant. She knew the room was more or less used for small gatherings, sometimes for busyness purposes. Well she wouldn’t call the reason she brought them here actual “business”, but for her it was a way to get things done, and maybe finally easing some the tension between the two of them.  
Oh she’ll have fun tonight. Or so she thought, because at the moment she was stuck in a room with two men who couldn’t stop bickering with each other long enough to even pay attention to her. Perhaps they forgot that she was in the room with them as well, and that she was the one who brought them here in the first place. She glanced at the clock standing on the wall to her left “10.25 pm” it said.  
“20 minutes passed already.”, she thought. Sighing deeply, she put out her cigarette in the ashtray that was sitting on a small coffee table to her right. This has got to end.  
She can not stand them insulting each other anymore. Currently standing in the center of the room were non other then the Red King Suoh Mikoto and Blue King Munakata Reisi.  
It would be light to say that they sometimes didn’t stand to be around one another. This was one of those times. It was no surprise to her. The last time they encountered, fists and auras were thrown at each other.  
Their usual clan encounters , in the middle of the street no less. Seriously sometimes those two can be really stupid she thought. Mikoto, she knew didn’t really care about his actions as long as he got to do what he wanted, but Munakata Reisi was supposed to know better. And yet he was always indulging Mikoto by fighting with him in public, displaying their powers for the world to see.  
Idiots she thought. She knew no one could change the way they handle each other, not even Daikaku Kokujoji the Gold King himself, did anything to stop them. He only interfered once. But maybe she could do something.  
However small it may be, it could loosen them up. In a funny way she even considered it her duty. Sure this method is unorthodox to say the least, but it will be a fun one for sure.  
She is like them a king. Holding the title of the Grey King, her name is Okazaki Reina.  
Reina was ignoring them all this time, so now she decided to finally listen in. Munakata Reisi was the one speaking at the moment.  
“Honestly, no wonder I’m starting to feel sick, being around you always does that to me.” He said in a low serious tone, never averting his gaze from Mikoto. Mikoto rolled his eyes, an angry expression on face.  
“The feeling is mutural Munakata, you are free to get out of my sight whenever you want.”  
“Likewise Suoh.” Munakata retorted at him.  
Not this again.. she thought, honestly those two even lost the ability to insult each other in a more original way. This is got to stop. They are wasting valuable time.  
Shifting in her seat, she straightened her back, finally deciding to speak up.  
“Are you two done already? You’re getting on my nerves.” She said in the most serious tone she could manage, but.. nothing happened.  
They continued on like she didn’t say anything at all. “Hey. I said that’s enough.” Reina almost bit the words out of her mouth.  
But again nothing happened. “Are they ignoring me?!” She thought. She was really furious at this point. Not only were they ignoring her, but they also completely blocked her existence in the room.  
Idiots. She clenched her fists.  
Oh she will make them pay for this.  
If they were anything like normal men, they wouldn’t dare to ignore her. She wasn’t egoistic, but Reina was well aware of her being a very beautiful and attractive woman. Whenever she would enter a room she always had male gazes on her.  
But they weren’t normal men, and not only were they not sparing even a glance at her, it seems that they were ready to engage in battle with one another, in a hotel room of all places, one she paid with her own money.  
Mikoto’s red aura was slipping from his body, while Reisi was getting ready to draw out his sword. They were no longer men standing and having an argument, they were in full “king” mode ready to engage. Reina though she was going to explode with anger.  
The ignoring was worse enough, but clashing as kings in a presence of another king was unacceptable. She is king just like them, she was a king long before them. Do they really expect her to do nothing?  
Before they could start with the destruction, Reina stood up fast, putting a hand in her inside coat pocket and pulled out a pistol. It was a pistol she usually used in necessary combat by filling it with her aura. She pointed the pistol at the ceiling and not taking a second more, she fired a warning shot.  
Suddenly a loud sound echoed the room, snapping both Mikoto and Reisi from the fight they were about to start. They looked at her almost wide-eyed, they honestly did forget about her being here. A small amount of the ceiling fell in front of Reina’s feet while she lowered her pistol.  
“What are you doing?” Mikoto asked in a almost confused and irritated manor.  
“Oh I was just trying to put myself in a coma, so I wouldn’t have to listen or watch the two of you idiots trying to talk and breathe at the same time.”  
She said while sitting back roughly on the couch again.  
“Or maybe..” Reina said while taking another cigarette out of her pocket, “I was trying to stop the two of you from destroying this room completely. A room I paid for.” She said angrily.  
“Says the person who just blew a huge hole in the ceiling” Mikoto stated  
“Don’t start!” Reina pointed the hand which had a cigarette in it at him. “It’s a lot cheaper to pay for one bullet hole, then for the whole room construction, maybe even the whole floor, knowing the two of you.” She snapped.  
Suddenly Munakata decided to speak up.  
“You are completely right. You invited us here, and we almost behaved in a quite barbaric way. If you hadn’t stopped us we would have surely destroyed this place, and you would have taken count for that. I apologize.” Munakata said sincerely with a serious look on his face.  
Reina made a irritated face while rubbing her temples with her hand. “That’s what he’s apologizing for? Is he really that dense?” She thought. At least Mikoto acted like he had nothing to apologize about, but Reisi being “sincere” enough to apologize about almost destroying the place just because she would have been the one to pay for the damages, but he would have done it anyway.. He should have kept his mouth shot.  
Sighing, Reina put out her cigarette, not even wanting to make a comment on that. She changed the subject quickly.  
“Can we start with the issue on why I brought you here in the first place?”  
“I was going to ask you about that before this guy got on my nerves.” Mikoto said pointing at Reisi.  
“Yes, why are we here?” Reisi said while adjusting his glasses.  
“You two are here because both of you are out of control when you’re around each other. I’m not pointing fingers at who starts these feuds in the first place,” Reina said while directing her gaze on Mikoto, a gesture on which he immediately frowned. “But rather what we can do about changing that at least slightly.”  
“And what do you have in mind?” Reisi asked curiously. He admitted to himself that any method that could keep him and Suoh from clashing frequently is worth listening too. Or so he thinks.  
“What I’m proposing is that the three of us have sex, right now in this room.” Reina said bluntly while leaning in her seat towards them.  
For a moment Mikoto wasn’t even interested in what she was saying, looking to his left, because there isn’t anything to stop him from doing what he wants. Or so he thought.  
When he heard what she said he jerked his head in her direction, mouth slightly opened like he was going to say something but the words didn’t come out. While Reisi stood there, his whole body rigid, face darkened.  
The shock on their faces was priceless. Reina almost burst out laughing while looking at them, but she decided to go against it. She was supposed to convince them that she’s serious about this.  
“What?..” Was all Mikoto managed to say while Reisi lowered his gaze and spoke seriously, “I beg your pardon?”  
Reina smirked. “You heard me. I want the three of as to have sex right now.”  
“Why would we engage in something like that?” Reisi asked.  
“Because if we do there is a big chance that the two of you will loosen up around each other the next time you meet.”  
“That sounds ridiculous, and in no way appealing. You can’t expect us to engage in such activities.”  
“Why not? There is nothing stopping us really, plus it will definitely decrease all this tension between you.”  
“There is no way we can benifit from sex, at least when me and him are concerned.” Reisi stated.  
“I beg to differ. Sex reduces stress levels and lets out tension.”  
“In no way am I letting him anywhere near my body.” Reisi said.  
Reina rolled her eyes. “We are all adults here. You two are extremely annoying when you’re around each other, sex can change that.”  
“Or make things worse.” Reisi retorted.  
Reina shrugged, “But we won’t know until after, will we?” She said with a smirk on her face. She turned her gaze to Mikoto who was completely silent up till now.  
“Mikoto? Are even paying attention? Are you considering this?” She asked him  
Finally regaining his stoic expression he spoke out. “Why now? And why are you asking the both of us? As I recall I proposed that the two of us have sex years ago and you refused.”  
Reina snorted. “I already told you why. As for that incident three years ago, you know very well that you didn’t make a proposal about it, you were acting smug when I was pissed off and asked me if I want it that badly.” She said irritated, remembering the incident well.  
“You could have just said no, instead you punched me in the stomach. And now you expect me to have sex with you here, with him no less.”  
“That punch was my answer for being an ass. Never mind that. This is my offer now. Yes or no? As for the sex itself.. I will be the one on the receiving end I assure you.” She said while smiling.  
As much as he hates to admit it, it did sound appealing to Mikoto. He did want to get sleep with her for years now, but gave up on asking because he figured she would rather rip his head off then let him fuck her.  
Why not huh? He thought to himself. He gets to fuck the only woman who is probably worth fucking, as for Munakata, he can ignore the bastard.  
Not even saying yes, Mikoto just took off his jacket and took a couple of steps towards Reina who was still sitting on the couch.  
“Oh?” Reina said while raising her eyebrows, a small smile on her face. Convincing him was as easy as she thought it would be. She knew he wanted her and would probably agree to anything just so he can have her.  
But sudden realization hit her. Reisi.  
“You can not be serious. I should have known you’d agree on something like this Suoh.”  
“Won’t you ever loosen up and stop acting like you have some stick up your ass Munakata.” Mikoto turned to him. “Are you really going to tell me that you’ll pass on a opportunity to have sex with a woman like this just because you want to fake being modest? Hah, that’s priceless.”  
“He is right you know. You need to break that barrier around you. You have to admit this would be interesting for all three of us.” Reina stated.  
Fixing his glasses once more, Reisi lifted his head and said “I still can’t bring myself to engage in such a distasteful act, and frankly I am beyond surprised that you even suggested such a thing Miss Okazaki. I honestly thought you had more class.”  
Reina blinked, she suddenly got the urge to slap him. “You know, you shouldn’t be insulting me, giving the fact that I’m offering myself to you. Most man would kill to have a chance to sleep with me.” She said in a deadly tone.  
“You really are an ass Munakata. Don’t ruin this for me as well.” Mikoto said to him.  
“I don’t really care about you.”  
Having enough of all this bickering, Reina decided to take action. As for Reisi.. Well if this doesn’t work then it’s his loss honestly. Because there is no way she is backing away from this now. She suddenly stood up and took off her coat, leaving her with only her black dress on.  
She walked towards Mikoto who was a few steps in front of her. Reina slowly took his hand and raised his palm so it would touch her cheek while looking at him intensely.  
“What are you doing?” Reisi asked.  
Reina turning her head towards him gave a small sigh and said “I’m starting things. End of the line Reisi. If you want to join us then do, if not you can leave.”  
“Huh?” Mikoto looked confused for a second, didn’t she just say she wanted both of them?  
“Don’t worry about him..” She said before she started to slowly drag his palm down her cheek to her neck. Mikoto feels the softness of her skin and her pulse over his fingers. He can’t help himself but push her against the wall nearest to them.  
Spreading her thighs slightly with his knee so he could pin her body against his more closely.  
He dropped the hand that was on her neck down to her shoulder, over her arm, before finally reaching her waist. He stroked her sides slowly while looking at her, fire burning in his eyes. He raised his other hand to the other side of her neck, tilting her chin up a little so her neck would be fully exposed to him. He slowly lowered his lips to her neck, kissing her pulse with a open mouth before he started sucking lightly.  
Reina shivered. Looking behind Mikoto, she saw Reisi, who was still standing at the same spot in the room, his body hasn’t moved an inch since they started. He was looking at them intensively, his gaze hard on their every move, mouth slightly opened. She smirked. “Come on” she thought.  
Mikoto moved the hand that was on the side of her stomach lover down her thigh to the hem of her dress, slowly bringing her dress up and talking her bare thigh in his hand, stroking it roughly before grabbing it and lifting her leg up and attaching it around his own thigh.  
Mikoto was slowly beginning to become aroused feeling the warm, soft body of the beautiful woman on his skin. It felt like getting drunk really fast. Reina, not taking her eyes of Reisi, suddenly saw him lick his lower lip at Mikoto’s action. She knows he will break soon.  
Mikoto’s mouth never left her neck, he was licking her side before giving it a slight suck. Reina suddenly slipped a low moan, his mouth on her made her nerves more sensitive. She lifted her hand and brought it over to his head, entwining her fingers in his wild set of hair.  
Reisi shifted slightly, he was surprised at his own action. But he couldn’t look away. The scene in front of him was too alluring. He felt a sudden change of heart in him. Alter all sex isn’t a bad thing and every indication tells him that sex with both Suoh and Reina Okazaki would be interesting. Plus he had to admit, hearing Reina moan lightly made something in him steer. If he was going to do this then he can’t let Suoh Mikoto be the only one to bring out such moans from the woman. Suddenly he felt competitive.  
He started moving slowly towards them, taking off his coat on the way.  
Noticing Munakata’s movements from behind them, Mikoto stopped his maneuver on Reina’s neck and thigh, turning his head towards the other man. “Changed your mind huh? Fine by me, as long as you don’t get too close.” Mikoto said to him.  
“Indeed. Same goes to you Suoh.” Munakata said while going over to Reina’s side, taking her shoulder and slightly moving her away from the wall so he could move to stand behind her.  
He started stroking her back with both hands slowly before he grabbed her from behind, his firm hands on her ribs, causing her to inhale sharply. He pulled her back against his chest and the sudden hard body she felt, made her shiver. He stroked her upper thighs smoothly.  
Mikoto was in front of them, watching the woman with steady eyes. He couldn’t believe they were doing this. The look on her face showed that she was starting to get aroused. He smirked at the sight. He wants to see her face even more flushed, wants to hear her moan and scream loudly..  
Just thinking about it made his pants feel tighter, and the fact that his rival was here as well made it more interesting for him.  
“Mikoto..” His train of thought was broken by Reina’s voice calling him. “Come here..” She said almost begging. He can’t help but bring his body closer to hers. He brought up his hand to her neck again and took the opportunity when she lifted her head to look at him, to lower his own so he could met her lips with his.  
Mikoto’s mouth was hot, really hot like the rest of his body. She opened her mouth so she could deepen the kiss, almost desperate. His tongue licked her lower lip before coming inside her mouth and rolling against her own.  
She felt her stomach roll and burn at the sensation. She wanted more, so much more. It felt amazing being in between two hard, hot and muscled bodies. She couldn’t wait to get their clothes off.  
Slightly pooling away from the kiss, she turned her head back at Reisi who was kissing the side of her shoulder while he was rubbing her hips. “Reisi.. My dress, take it off.” Reina silently demanded, lust apparent in her eyes.  
“As you wish.” Reisi said in a calm tone, and reached for the hem of her dress on both sides, tugging the material upward, over her head and off her body.  
Now she was standing in between them with nothing but her dark see thru underwear on. It made her hot while watching them roam their eyes all over her body.  
She took Reisi by surprise, reaching her hand up behind her and tangling it in his hair, bringing him in for a kiss. His kiss was different from Mikoto's. His lips were soft and gentle, his tongue dancing with hers.  
Mikoto stroked her collar bone with his hand, slowly taking it dawn her chest and over her breasts, squeezing them hard.  
Reina groaned into Reisi's mouth. It been a while since anyone touched her like that.  
Mikoto moved his thumb to the center of her bra, finding both her nipples hard. He pinched them both at the same time. “Ah..” Reina let out a low moan. It did feel really good and.. She felt Reisi's hand going down her stomach, reaching lower until it got to the hem of her panties. Not stopping there, he lifted it with his fingers and put his hand completely inside, finding her clit and stroking it with his fingers.  
Reina’s hips buckled into his hand. God did that feel good. His hand was now fully stroking her sex from top to bottom and she was already really wet. Mikoto was almost on fire from the sight alone, he definitely wants to feel her like that. It was like he signaled Reisi with his eyes, but in a second Reisi raised his other hand and clamped open her bra, while Mikoto hurried to take it off her shoulders as fast as he could.  
Her bra didn’t even hit the floor when he grabbed her large breasts in his hands, stroking them and pinching her nipples.  
He lowered his mouth and took one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and biting it a little before he started to suck.  
“Ahh..a.ngh..” Reina started breathing more deeply and moans slipped her mouth one by one. She couldn’t help it. Mikoto’s mouth and his fingers were on her breasts, while Reisi was stroking her vagina with just enough pressure.  
“Does that feel good Miss Reina? You do seem to be enjoying it quite a lot, you are completely moist down here.” Reisi said behind her ear, the expression one his face unchanged.  
“Yeah..” Was all she managed to say.  
“Hm. Then how about this?” Reisi asked while he inserted a finger in her entrance, pumping it slow before inserting another one.  
“Oh god..” Reina almost screamed out at the friction of his two fingers moving inside her steady, stretching her out, while Mikoto bit and sucked her nipples.  
Her head was down, she was breathing really hard at this point. It has been a while since she had sex, and foreplay like this was incredible. Definitely a lot better then when she would touch herself and fantasize something like this.  
Popping her nipple out of his mouth, Mikoto lifted his head up to look at her. Her head was leaned down, mouth opened slightly. He couldn’t help but smirk. “Looks like we’re making her drool, Munakata.”  
“Hm. That simply means that we are doing a good job at pleasuring her.” Reisi said back.  
Looking back at Reina, Mikoto only grinned and took her jaw in his hand, lifting it up so she can look at him. “Don’t worry, there will be a lot more to come.” Mikoto said just as Reisi took his hand out of her entrance and her underwear. Mikoto reaches for her underwear so he could pull it off, but suddenly Reina pulled back from them.  
“Huh?” Mikoto said almost confused. And Reisi was no better. They followed her every move while she reached the couch and sat on the edge.  
Smirking at them, she explained .“Both of you are dressed, and I am naked. You see my problem?” Quickly getting the picture, both of them started taking off their clothes hurriedly, only stopping down their underwear. At this point he could see just how aroused they both were. Their erections stretching their underwear from the inside.  
They started going towards her but she stopped them again by putting a hand in front of her. It’s time to make them pay for earlier.  
“Is something the matter?” Reisi asked with a keen expression.  
“Not really. There’s just something I really want you to do.”  
“Which is?”  
“Kiss each other.” She said with a completely serious face.  
“Huh?” Both of them looked at her with an expression on their faces that could almost be shock.  
“You heard me. I want you to kiss, with tongues. Otherwise you can pick up those clothes and go.”  
They resumed in looking at her almost speechless.  
“The only way for you to touch me is if you kiss. So I'll repeat myself one last time,” Reina said while leaning on the edge of the couch, her large breasts being pushed up and her stomach muscles clenched. “If you want to fuck me, you have to kiss, end of discussion.”  
“No deal.” This time it was Mikoto who refused her offer, while Reisi stood there in silence.  
“Hm.. Too bad.. I was really looking forward to riding you hard, but I guess you’ll pass on that huh? Okay fine.” Reina said in a rather casual tone.  
Mikoto froze. Did she just say that? He didn’t even know what to reply.  
The mere thought of her riding him made his dick twitch. Before he could contemplate on that any further, he felt he was being pulled by the neck, by Munakata who suddenly slammed his lips on his.  
Mikoto’s eyes were wide with shock. He felt Munakata’s tongue slide in his mouth seeking to be entwined with his. He tried to pull away from him but Reisi grabbed his waist and wouldn’t let go. Mikoto couldn’t believe it. Is Munakata this desperate for a fuck? He glanced over to Reina who had as much as a surprised face as he did. But he also read something else on her. Pure lust.  
“Hmpf..” He grunted to himself. Fine lets just get this over with. The sooner it’s over, the sooner he can fuck the shit out her. He closed his eyes and let his tongue be entwined with Munakata’s. They were moving fast and the kiss was almost sloppy, but to Reina it was still the hottest thing she ever saw. She even gasped a little when she saw Mikoto grab Reisi’s ass roughly. A gesture that made Reisi snap his eyes open and pull away from Mikoto.  
“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Reisi asked in a deadly tone while panting slightly.  
“I was trying to set the mood for the “Grey King” here, since she almost got off watching us. Besides, I should be asking you the same thing since you’re the one who kissed me.” Mikoto explained.  
“I did so because that was asked of us.” Reisi simply stated.  
“Hah? Are you really that desperate Munakata?” Mikoto asked  
“Don’t be a fool. I could go without it, but since we’re all here, and all down to our underwear, it would be a shame to let this opportunity pass, over something as trivial as a kiss.”  
“Huh.. Whatever you say Munakata.”  
“Excuse me.. But I would love for us to continue where we left off, what do you think?” Reina said, feeling bored with their bickering. While she spoke, she got up and pulled the underwear off her body, leaving her completely naked in front of them.  
Both watching her intensively while she moved towards them, unable to take their eyes of her naked form. Mikoto grinned widely. “This” he thought. This is what he’s been waiting for. For years he wondered what she would look like completely naked.  
She looked amazing. Long, muscled and smooth legs, round and firm hips and ass. Large breasts and a flat stomach. Her dark red hair slightly touching her naked shoulders. He needs to take her now.  
She steps in between them, touching both of their hard muscled chests with her hands. Smirking, she said “Well? What are you waiting for?”  
Instantly Mikoto turns her around so her back is pressed against his chest, holding her hips firmly. He lowered his head to her ear, speaking in a low but lusty tone. “You look better then I imagined, I honestly can’t wait to hear you scream.”  
Reina gasped. “Good luck.” She said in an almost challenging tone. Mikoto lifted his left hand from her hip, grabbing her jaw with his palm before stretching his fingers and putting his thumb in her mouth, turning her head towards him.  
Reisi stepped closely in front of her and raised his hands. Reina suddenly felt cold hands gripping the underside of her breasts, squeezing at the supple flesh. Mikoto removed his thumb from her mouth and leaned his head to close his mouth over hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth.  
Reina felt Reisi lift her breast and lowering his mouth on her chest. He nipped, kissed, and sucked at the tender flesh of her breast. He didn’t wait long to draw a nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly on the bud. His other hand mimicked that treatment, pinching harshly at her other nipple.  
Reina found herself arching her back, sticking her breasts out more for him. Mikoto’s right hand slid down her hip, between her legs to her vagina, stroking her slit slowly.  
“You’re really wet..” Mikoto said, drawing his mouth away from hers, and suddenly slipping two fingers in her entrence.  
His fingers thrusting wildly in and out of her, sending Reina into a wild fury of ecstasy. Reina started moaning lightly, her consciousness nearly drifted away as her body felt so overwhelmed with pleasure. Mikoto closed his mouth over hers again, his tongue captured her moans and whimpers, while she panted wildly through her nose.  
Reisi released her nipple with a loud pop and mumbled against her breast, “Shouldn’t we continue this in the bedroom?”  
Reina drew her mouth from Mikoto’s, panting lightly, she said “Right..”  
Mikoto withdrew his fingers out of her, releasing her from his grip. Reina grabbed both of their hands and lead them in the bedroom and towards the bed.  
Once she reached the bed she didn’t take a second longer before dropping herself on it, dragging both man with her. She grabbed Reisi’s head instantly and closed her mouth over his. She kissed him roughly, swirling her tongue over his.  
In the middle of her kiss with Reisi she became aware of the fact that Mikoto was moving her around. He pushed her forward slowly, bringing her onto on her knees. Reina’s chest bumped against Reisi’s, their mouths still connected.  
Reisi released her mouth and slid back slightly, a rather lustful grin on his face. Reina started moving her hand down his chest, reaching the hem of his underwear, slowly tugging his boxers down, exposing his erection. “This looks to be interesting.” Reisi said with a slight anticipation in his voice.  
“Yeah..” Was all she managed to say as she felt Mikoto grab her hips roughly, bending her back towards Reisi’s erection. She felt him shift on the bed, taking his own underwear off, before returning in the position behind her back.  
Reina’s body felt as though it was ablaze, her core aching to be filled and heart thumping wildly with excitement. She panted, her eyes took in the sight of Reisi’s throbbing manhood in front of her, all while Mikoto’s own pulsating cock pressed against her entrance. “Gn,” she groaned quietly at the feeling.  
Mikoto’s hands were holding her hips firmly, his thumbs tracing along the curve of her hip bone. With a single push of his hips, Mikoto sheathed himself inside her welcoming heat. Her head fell forward and she whimpered, feeling a bit overwhelmed as his length stretched her walls.  
Mikoto growled, pleasure tingling all over his lower body, reaching his spine. “Hmh.. fuck yes..” he said as he slowly pulled back, his hands gripping her hips harder to keep her in place.  
As he shoved forward, claiming her depths again, a loud and deep moan poured from Reina’s lips. It felt so good, she wanted more.  
Looking at the man in front of her, she lifted her hand and slid it down his erection stroking him firmly. She raised her other hand off the bed and grabbed his thigh for balance.  
She couldn’t deny that excitement welled up inside her as she lowered her mouth to his tip and pressed it against her lips. Her tongue darted out to taste the bead of precum gathering at his slit. As she slowly slid her mouth over his head, Reisi’s head fell back and a sigh escaped him. Reina’s other hand released his shaft and grabbed at Reisi’s hip. Her back arched as Mikoto slid forward, efficiently sandwiching her between them.  
It didn’t take him long to develop a steady rhythm. His hips moved seamlessly, gliding his cock in and out of her vagina with ease.  
Reina’s mouth slid up and down Reisi’s length. She made good use of her tongue, trying to make him wet enough to make it seamless.  
Reisi slid his hands in her hair. The man panted and stroke softly over her head and hair while she sucked him harder. He held her head in the proper location and started moving his hips slightly towards her mouth. He was chewing his lip to try and not moan too loudly in front of his rival. It felt amazing, but he couldn’t afford to look too vulnerable in the presence of two kings.  
Mikoto was sliding inside her, his tip brushing against that sweet spot in her depths, she moaned on Reisi’s cock, sending vibrations down his shaft.  
Reina took in as much of him as she could, sliding her tongue along the vein that pulsated on the underside of his shaft. One of Mikoto’s hands reached around, brushing past her abdomen to search for her clit. He flicked the pad of his finger against the sensitive bud, making her thighs tremble.  
Her mouth had tightened on Reisi’s shaft, the sudden touch from Mikoto making it hard to concentrate. Her teeth accidentally slid along his length, though Reisi’s trembling thighs seemed to express that he enjoyed it. She sucked harshly on his tip.  
Mikoto’s amber eyes greedily took in the sight of her mouth sucking off his rival. Her walls clamped down tightly on his member and the wetness allowed him to glide effortlessly in and out of her. Mikoto started panting hard, almost moaning.  
“Stop..being so loud, Suoh..” Reisi started. “It’s disgusting..ah..” Despite those words, he couldn’t hold back his own moan from escaping while he watched in awe as his length disappeared in and out of Reina’s mouth.  
“Shut up.. Munakata..” Mikoto barely growled before snapping his hips harder .  
His finger continued to pinch and flick at her pearl, forcing her thighs to tremble and spine to tingle. His member found that sweet spot deep within her core over and over again, sending her into an immense pleasure time and time again. It had caught her rather unexpectedly, but a sudden, rough thrust from Mikoto made her cum, hard.  
Her hips bucked back against his member and cries broke free from her mouth, vibrating along Reisi’s cock. Her walls tightened, making Mikoto grunt hard. “Shit..” Mikoto almost yelled.  
Her eyes opened and flickered up to Reisi, catching him pant roughly. Quickly she withdrew her mouth from his penis. Still moaning from Mikoto’s actions behind her she barely managed to say “Mikoto..st..op.”  
Slightly slowing down Mikoto said “Huh?”, a confused tone in his voice.  
“I..I want both of you.. Inside me..” Reina managed to say, making both man wide eyed.  
Mikoto slid out of her instantly. “You what?” Mikoto asked seriously.  
Reina raised herself on her knees slowly, still slightly panting. “Ah.. you heard me..Don’t make me beg. Just do it. I want you both. “  
“You think you can handle both of us at the same time?” Mikoto asked rather amused .  
Reina looked at him with a slight smirk and said , “Don’t underestimate me. Just do it.”  
Reisi glanced over to Mikoto who still had an amused smirk on his face before finally speaking up. “And which one of us do you want in front and back?” He asked rather casually.  
“You decide. Just hurry.” Reina said in a demanding tone.  
Mikoto deciding to take action, grabbed her hand, lifting her up a little. He turned to Munakata and spoke in a low voice. “You can have the front, I’ll take the ass this time.”  
Reina felt her stomach turn in pleasure at the sound of Mikoto’s words and at the anticipation of what’s to come.  
“Very well then.” Is all Reisi said before sitting on the bed, and grabbing Reina’s waist from Mikoto’s hold, pushing her on his lap. Putting his hands on her lips he slowly lowered her on his erection and thrusted gently inside. His hand rested on her thigh, stroking and squeezing it softly.  
Reina moaned softly at the feeling of being filled again.  
Behind her Mikoto rubbed his cock and positioned himself close to her back and ass, pressing his erection to her anus, slipping slowly inside. He couldn’t help but groan loud at the tight sensation he suddenly felt.  
He waited until she relaxed fully against them and then he thrusted is shaft completely until his pubic was pressed against her butt. His hand moved up to the back of her neck, gripping it tightly, while Reisi’s hand held her breast, squeezing and grasping it in a familiar manner.  
Reina wanted to scream from the top of her lungs. Having both of them inside her was like nothing she ever felt.  
They started moving inside her in sink, going faster and harder by the minute. She moaned like she was going to break, gripping Reisi’s shoulder hard with both hands. Both men were panting, trying to keep up with one another.  
Their hot, sweaty bodies were pressed against each other, slightly moving up and down. Reina kissed Reisi deeply, while Mikoto started nibbling on her neck. She pulled away her mouth from Reisi and turned her head back to meat Mikoto’s own mouth, while Reisi started sucking on her throat.  
She felt it again, the pleasure building up inside her fast. She couldn’t take it much longer.  
“Mikoto..Reisi.. god don’t stop..both of you..fuck me..” She let those words pass her lips while her breathing increased and her moans got a lot higher.  
Reina felt both men going faster and growling after hearing her dirty plea. She was so close, it felt like she was going to explode. “Yes.. ahh..come on..” Reina moaned load finally feeling it. She jerked her hips along with their thrusts, her orgasm finally hitting her. She threw her head back screaming and digging her nails into Reisi’s shoulder. Seconds later she felt something spill inside her while hearing a whine leave Reisi’s lips.  
She couldn’t help but keep moving, prolonging both of their orgasms, as she felt Mikoto’s hands squeeze her back tightly, a load groan leaving his lips as he slammed in her and finally came himself.  
All three slowed down their movements before stopping completely. Mikoto slid out of Reina first before falling on his side next to them. His chest still rising and falling.  
Following Mikoto, Reina raised herself slowly from Reisi’s lap, and fell in the space between the two of them.  
Being the first to regain composure Reisi spoke. “Well that certainly was interesting to say the least.”  
“No shit..” Mikoto said sighing.  
“What now?” Reisi asked in curious tone.  
“Anyone want a cigarette?” Mikoto asked while getting up so he could go retrieve them from his pants, that were left in the other room.  
“I feel like I want to smoke a whole box of cigarettes.” Reina said, starting to laugh.  
“What I meant was, what will happen between the three of us now? I doubt that this sexual act will change the way me and Suoh handle each other in the future.” Reisi stated.  
Sighing, Reina turned to her side to look at him while resting her head on her arm. “Oh well.. If this didn’t help the two of you loosen up then I guess you are a lost cause.” Reina said while shrugging her shoulders.  
Finding his cigarettes, Mikoto returned to the room with one already lit in his mouth, and sat at the bed again, giving Reina a cigarette as well. He offered one to Reisi, which the other surprisingly took.  
“Well this thing changed something alright. I had no idea you were this dirty Reina.” Mikoto said smirking at her.  
Inhaling the smoke, she laughed and said, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Mikoto.”  
Mikoto almost rolled his eyes. “You are the weirdest woman I met in my life.” He said to her.  
Feeling like she couldn’t help but comment on that Reina looked at him and said, “I doubt you met a lot of women in your life, knowing your temper Mikoto, but thank you anyway.”  
“Hm..” Mikoto groaned, being annoyed at the comment.  
“I should be going back. It’s late and I have been gone for a long time now. My subordinants are probably worried.”  
“They’re worried because they are used to you not having a life Munakata.” Mikoto said to him in a mocking manor.  
Getting off the bed and adjusting his glasses Reisi spoke back at him. “Some of us have a job and a duty to perform unlike you.”  
Lifting herself in a setting position, Reina decided to speak up. “It’s true that he does nothing, but it’s also a fact that you are overworking yourself Reisi. Your clan will be fine without you for a while. It’s good to have a break from time to time. I’m telling you this out of experience” She stated.  
Knowing that she too has a lot of responsibility but manages to do the things she wants beside her job, he asked “Then what do you propose I do?”  
“Well.. what we just had wasn’t so bad, it was great if I have to admit. It wouldn’t be bad if we repeat this every once in while, just to let out some steam. What do you say?“ Reina said raising a eyebrow at them.  
“I suppose I could find time to let off like this again. What about you Suoh?” Reisi asked.  
Mikoto shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever’s fine with you. You think you can take us on again?” He asked Reina casually.  
Chuckling Reina said “Oh I could definitely take you on again. Just no arguing, because next time I’m not going to fire a warning shot. I’ll shot both of you.”  
Deciding not to test her on that, since they both learned how serious she can be, they just agreed that from now on they’ll refrain themselves from fighting in front of her.  
Maybe she did manage to change them a little, Reina thought to herself with pride.


End file.
